<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detective Does Not Dream of Supreme Leader by Rhymatical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524476">Detective Does Not Dream of Supreme Leader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhymatical/pseuds/Rhymatical'>Rhymatical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adolescence Syndrome AU, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kokichi in a bunny suit, Light Angst, M/M, NO BETA we suffer, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Rascal Does Not Dream AU, Sharing an umbrella, will add more tags as story progresses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhymatical/pseuds/Rhymatical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shuichi Saihara had decided to visit the public library to work on his homework over the weekend, he had not expected to see his classmate running around in a bunny suit.</p><p>OR</p><p>The Adolescence Syndrome AU nobody asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detective Does Not Dream of Supreme Leader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Adolescence Syndrome : a term used to describe abnormal experiences during adolescence as a result of sensitivity and instability.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Beep beep beep</em>
</p><p>Shuichi wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock, groaning as he turns it off. It was set to go off at 8 AM and he tiredly cursed past Shuichi for wanting to wake up so early on a Sunday. He laid in bed underneath his blanket for a few more minutes, debating whether or not he should just sleep in. After a while, he finally got up from the warm embrace of his blanket to go brush his teeth. While he was brushing his teeth, he turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up before hopping in.</p><p>His shower ends after 10 minutes, and when he gets out Shuichi hisses softly at the cold air that brushes against his skin. He quickly changes into a soft navy blue sweater and black sweatpants, and makes his way into the small kitchen area that his school provided in their dorm room. He begins to brew himself a cup of coffee and grabs leftover rice balls from the fridge to warm up in the microwave. He lets out a long yawn as he waits for his makeshift breakfast and coffee to finish.</p><p>After finishing his cup of coffee and the rice balls, he glances over at the clock: 8:56 AM. He does a few stretches before deciding to clean his dorm a bit before heading out. He starts with his desk, which has become cluttered with papers and case files over the past few weeks. He manages to sort out his case files from his school work, putting them both into separate stacks before going through them again to find useless papers that he’s able to throw away. After organizing through those, he begins to tidy up his dorm space, throwing out junk he doesn’t need anymore. An hour of cleaning ends up resulting in two bags of trash. Shuichi glances around his newly cleaned dorm and feels productive for once, a sense of joy washing over him.</p><p>He leaves his dorm room to go throw out the trash, and is surprised to see some of his classmates up so early in the morning. As he throws out his trash in the large garbage bin located near the back of the dorm building, he hears a familiar voice greet him.</p><p>“You’re up early today, Saihara-kun.”</p><p>Shuichi turns around, and smiles politely at his fellow classmate.</p><p>“Good morning Tojo-san.” He says to the fellow maid, and when noticing the trash bags in her hands he asks, “Were you tidying your room today as well?”</p><p>She shakes her head at the question as she throws the trash bags into the garbage bin, “No, Yonaga-san asked me to help her clean up her studio this morning. I’m currently taking care of the disposables at the moment.”</p><p>Shuichi lets out a small laugh, “Her studio must have been a mess if Yonaga-san was asking for help.”</p><p>Kirumi gives a small nod and smile, “Yes, but I’m glad I am able to be of service to her.” The two of them begin to walk back into the dorm building, and Kirumi turns to ask Shuichi if he would need help cleaning up his dorm room later.</p><p>“Oh, no it’s okay Tojo-san. I’m already done with tidying up my room. Thank you though.”</p><p>“Then perhaps I can assist you with laundry later. I’m doing my weekly laundry run today, and adding your load wouldn’t be too much trouble.”</p><p>“I couldn’t possibly ask you to do my laundry when you’re already doing half of the class’s laundry already…” Shuichi lets out a nervous chuckle, “But once again, thank you for the offer Tojo-san.”</p><p>“If you say so, Saihara-kun. I must be getting back to Yonaga-san now, we’ve only gotten through about half of the mess in her studio.”</p><p>“Ah, of course. See you later tonight at dinner, Tojo-san. And good luck.” And with that Kirumi gives Shuichi a small bow with her head before heading off to Angie’s studio.</p><p>Shiuchi checks the time before heading back to his room. 10:33 AM. He figures that this would be a good enough time to start heading out now. Once he’s back in his room, he begins to pack his backpack with homework papers and the laptop that his uncle had gifted him in the beginning of the year. He checks the weather, noticing that it may rain today, and figures that it would be a smart idea to pack an umbrella and a hoodie just in case.</p><p>Before leaving, he double checks to make sure he has everything in his backpack, as well as his wallet and his keys. After confirming that he had everything he needed, he grabs his signature baseball cap and leaves for the public library. He had opted out of going to the school library today since he figured at least one of his classmates would do something to distract him from his work, and he also wanted to go to the bookstore on his way back. There was a new mystery novel that he wanted to check out and possibly buy.</p><p>The public library that he had chosen was a little ways away from the school, and Saihara had to take the subway to get there. He didn’t exactly mind though, he enjoyed taking public transportation when there wasn’t much of a rush going on at the moment. It was quite calming to him, and Shuichi found it interesting seeing the types of people who came on and off the subway train.</p><p>It took about 20 minutes for Shuichi to arrive at the public library, and he sits himself down at a small empty desk. He takes out his laptop and his homework, and gets to work. But not even 10 minutes into working on his homework, he spots a pair of bunny ears in the corner of his eyes. Completely perplexed by the thought of somebody wearing bunny ears in the public library, he turns his head and is shocked by the sight that he sees.</p><p>There was his classmate, Kokichi Ouma, running around the library in a bunny suit with black shorts that seemed too short and black tights that hugged his thin legs. And what surprised Shuichi even more was that nobody was even batting an eye at the rather indecent and inappropriate outfit.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He blinked a few times, was he dreaming? Did he perhaps have actually never gotten up this morning and had fallen back asleep? He rubbed his eyes a bit, but the image of Kokichi in a bunny suit was still there. He then decided to start pinching himself, but with each pinch he felt pain. He then looked around and realized that he could still read the signs around him. Okay so this wasn’t a dream.</p><p>But then why was Kokichi running around in a bunny suit without anybody even making a comment about it? He put his hand up to his chin, and tried to think of possible reasons. But no matter how hard he tried, it just didn’t make sense. At least one person would say something, right? And even if this was some elaborate prank set up by Kokichi, how did he manage to get this many people on board with it? How did the library itself even agree to this prank?</p><p>Shuichi’s focus goes back onto Kokichi, but then he realizes that the smaller male was looking straight at him. Shuichi jumps up a bit, caught by surprise, before quickly looking back down at the table in front of him. His face begins to grow red, and he feels like a kid who got caught looking at something that he shouldn't have.</p><p>“Oh my, why isn’t it my beloved Saihara-chan!” Kokichi yells from across the room. Shuichi’s head shoots back up, eyes wide as he looks around the library. But nobody seemed to have noticed, nobody even batted an eye at the yelling. It was almost like Kokichi didn’t exist.</p><p>Maybe this was just a figment of his imagination. But to that Shuichi wondered why he was imagining Kokichi in a bunny suit: imagining the leather material clinging onto the smaller boy’s lean body. Imagining the tight shorts that he wore, imagining his bare legs and arms that were exposed, looking smooth and soft to the touch.</p><p>…</p><p>Shuichi pushes back those thoughts, feeling embarrassed for thinking about his classmate in that way. He lets out a small gulp as Kokichi sits himself across from Shuichi, staring down the detective with a wide smile. Shuichi feels himself grow smaller as Kokichi continues to smile at him in silence.</p><p>“Saihara-chan.” Kokichi finally speaks up.</p><p>“Y-yes, Ouma-kun?”</p><p>“What are you doing here on a Sunday morning?”</p><p>“I’m uhm...doing my homework…” Shuichi says meekly, gesturing to his laptop and homework sheets spread out across the table. Kokichi looks down at them briefly before looking back up to Shuichi.</p><p>“Why didn’t you just go to the school library?”</p><p>“Figured you or somebody else would try to distract me.”</p><p>An air of silence fills in between them again, and Shuichi begins to squirm a bit uncomfortably in his seat at the silence.</p><p>“Say, Saihara-chan.”</p><p>“Y-yes?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t tell our classmates about this situation now, would you?”</p><p>“I-I wouldn’t!” He yelps out a little too loud, and that earns him a few weird glances and shushes from people around him. This leaves Shuichi a little more confused about the situation, wondering why they were reacting to him but not Kokichi. He turns back his attention to the small supreme leader, “I don’t like gossip...you know that. Besides, I don’t think people would really believe me anyways…” Shuichi says, casting his gaze downwards.</p><p>Kokichi lets out a small hmm before speaking up again, “Alright. I believe you, Saihara-chan.” Shuichi lets out a small sigh of relief, looking back up timidly at the small boy in a bunny suit.</p><p>“Ouma-kun, why are you in a bunny suit? And why isn’t anybody saying anything about it?”</p><p>“For some reason people can’t see me,” he says with a laugh, “Weird right? I’ve been trying everything to get people’s attention for days, but nothing works. I’m invisible to almost everybody and it’s a little boring,” Kokichi pouts, “How else am I supposed to play pranks on people?!”</p><p>“But I can see you.”</p><p>Kokichi smiles over at Shuichi, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he leans forward onto the table. “It’s normal at school and the area around it for some reason. Outside of school is different. Even my parents don’t seem to be able to see me.” He says with another laugh, and Shuichi looks over to his classmate with worried eyes at the mention of his parents. Kokichi turns his gaze away from the detective.</p><p>There was a silence between the two, before Ouma’s eyes focused back onto Shuichi, “Hey how about you help me figure this out! You like mysteries don’t you?”</p><p>“Oh, uhm…” before Shuichi could say anything, Kokichi interrupted him with a rather threatening voice, “And if you don’t help me, then I might spread some rumors about you. Specifically about how you forced me into a bunny suit and made me perform some rather dirty and lewd acts on you.” Kokichi says with a cheshire-like smile on his lips, and a dark glint in his eyes.</p><p>Shuichi gulps slowly, and he pulls his baseball cap to hide his embarrassed face away from Kokichi. He knew the supreme leader was just lying, since most people in his class wouldn’t take that rumor very seriously. “I’ll help you look into your weird situation, but-”</p><p>“But?” Kokichi interrupts the detective again, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>“I need to finish my homework first. I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Oh! I can help you with that Saihara-chan, I’ve already finished my homework.”</p><p>Shuichi doesn’t say anything, instead looking up at Kokichi with a face full of doubt.</p><p>“Nishishi, okay that was a lie. But I can probably help you regardless. Nothing’s too hard for me.”</p><p>Shuichi thinks to himself that Kokichi’s statement is probably true, considering that Kokichi was the top of their class despite always skipping class. He tries to recall the last time he’d seen Kokichi in class, but Shuichi struggles a bit with this recollection. He believes the last time he’s been to class was before...</p><p>Kokichi stands up suddenly, breaking Shuichi’s train of thought and he watches the playboy bunny make his way towards his side of the table. Shuichi glances away from the smaller boy, who takes a seat next to him.</p><p>“Do you perhaps have a spare change of clothes?” Shuichi asks slowly and a little quietly, a little embarrassed by the question.</p><p>“Eh? Is my outfit that distracting? My, how naughty you are, Saihara-chan.” Kokichi snickers, “Too bad for you I didn’t bring a spare change of clothes. Plus the dorms are way too far for me to walk back to. Looks like you’re stuck with me looking like this.” Kokichi says with a playful voice, lightly brushing his fingers across Shuichi’s hand. Shuichi blushes at the light touch, withdrawing his hand away from Kokichi.</p><p>He lets out a small sigh, then remembers about the hoodie that he had packed away in his backpack earlier. Shuichi pulls it out and hands it over to Kokichi, avoiding his gaze as he passes it over. Kokichi blinks a few times before letting out a soft laugh that makes Shuichi’s stomach flip and his blush deepens. Kokichi takes the jacket from Shuichi’s hands and slips it on over his head. The hoodie is a little too big on Kokichi, but it manages to nearly cover the entire outfit. Shuichi pushes away the thoughts of Kokichi looking cute in his hoodie.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Thanks Saihara-chan! I was getting pretty chilly anyways.”</p><p>Shuichi manages to breeze through the homework pretty quick with the help of Kokichi. Although Kokichi was top of the class, Shuichi didn’t stray too far from him in the rankings. Even so, Shuichi was surprised with how fast they managed to complete the homework. It probably would have taken him a little bit longer if he was working on it by himself.</p><p>After finishing through the homework, Shuichi begins to pack up his laptop and homework into his backpack and they make their way out of the library. Shuichi checks the time and it’s now a little past noon. He turns to Kokichi and asks him if it’s okay if they make their way to the bookstore on the way back. Kokichi shrugs, “I don’t mind. I don’t do much these days anyways.” He says, mumbling the last part.</p><p>Once they enter the bookstore, Shuichi makes his way towards the mystery section and begins browsing through the catalog, looking for the title of the new book he wanted to buy. Originally, Kokichi had wandered around the store by himself but eventually made his way back to Shuichi, who had gotten a little distracted with a bit of light reading with some other books that had caught his attention.</p><p>“Ah, sorry Ouma-kun.” Shuichi says, noticing that the leader was just scrolling through social media on his smartphone as he waited for the taller boy, “I’m going to go check out now so-”</p><p>“U-uhm!” Shuichi hears a voice from behind him, and he turns around. The voice belonged to a girl who looked like she was around the same age as him, and next to her was another girl who Shuichi assumed to be her friend.</p><p>“Are you by chance Shuichi Saihara?” She asks, a faint blush on her face as she asks. Shuichi nods, giving her a polite smile, “Yes, I’m Shuichi Saihara. Do I perhaps know you?”</p><p>The girl shakes her head, “No, nothing like that. I’m a fan actually.” she says, the blush on her cheeks deepen. Shuichi blinks, not expecting to have a fan. He didn’t exactly consider himself the best ultimate detective at the school, finding that the title of being the best detective at Hope’s Peak Academy belonged to Kirigiri-senpai.</p><p>“Oh! I’m honored to know that I have a fan.” Shuichi says with another polite smile, and he notices that Kokichi seems to be poking at the girl’s cheeks. She doesn’t react, and Shuichi wants to tell Kokichi to stop but he didn’t want to give the girl, who was his first known fan, any impressions that he was a weirdo. If she wasn’t reacting, it was safe to say that she couldn’t see Kokichi at all. So he resists his urge to attempt to pull the smaller boy back.</p><p>“Uhm...I was wondering if I could get an autograph! Ah uhm…” she reaches into her bag, pulling out a worn down mystery novel and a black ballpoint pen, “O-on this if you would. The front page is fine...”</p><p>Shuichi nods, grabbing the mystery novel and the pen from the girl. He makes a small comment about how he loves this mystery novel, it being one of his favorites. He pauses for a second before signing, a little nervous about giving his autograph away for the first time. He’s never really done this before, and he hopes that he doesn’t mess it up. He signs on the front page, and then takes a second to glance over the signature before returning the novel and the pen back to the girl.</p><p>Her face is beaming, and Shuichi feels a little happy that something as insignificant as his signature manages to hopefully make somebody’s day. He then clears his throat, and both the girls' attentions are back onto him, “Do you perhaps know of a Kokichi Ouma? The Ultimate Supreme Leader, he’s in my class.”</p><p>The two of them blink, and glance at each other with a confused look before directing their attention back to Shuichi. They both shake their heads, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of anybody of that name attending your school. But I also don’t know everybody that attends so…”</p><p>“Ah, no it’s alright. Thank you for the answer. Now if you’ll excuse me.” He says, and the two girls let him pass through to exit the aisle.</p><p>“Thank you once again!” He hears the girl call out as he’s leaving, and he just turns back and gives them a brief wave before making his way to the front counter with Kokichi following behind him.</p><p>“You sure are Mr. Popular.” Kokichi teases, and Shuichi rolls his eyes at the statement.</p><p>“This is the first time it’s ever happened, and Ouma-kun you shouldn’t have been poking her face like that.” Shuichi says, scolding Kokichi who gives him a pout and sticks his tongue out at Shuichi in response.</p><p>Shuichi pays for the books and as they exit the bookstore Shuichi notices that it was lightly sprinkling. He reaches for his backpack and puts his newly acquired books in and grabs the umbrella that he had packed earlier.</p><p>“It’ll be a little cramped but it’ll keep us out of the rain for most of the time.”</p><p>“Always prepared, huh Saihara-chan.” Kokichi says and then locks his arms with Shuichi, which catches Shuichi by surprise and he begins stuttering.</p><p>“O-ouma-kun?!” Is all he manages to say.</p><p>Kokichi lets out a small giggle at Shuichi’s reaction, and begins dragging the taller boy out from under the bookstore and into the rain. The rain hits lightly against Shuichi’s umbrella, and they walk in silence on their way towards the subway station.</p><p>“Say, since I’m touching you right now do you think people can’t see you?”</p><p>“Hmm...I’m not really sure. I don’t want to go up and ask somebody–”</p><p>At the sight of seeing somebody about to pass them, Kokichi suddenly shoves Shuichi to the side and he collides with the person next to them. Dazed, he begins to apologize profusely at the stranger, who gives him a bit of a glare at first but relaxes at the sight of Shuichi being completely flustered at the collusion. He feels Kokichi laughing next to him, as the smaller boy still has his arm linked with Shuichi’s. After the stranger forgives Shuichi, and leaves the two boys to continue on their way to the station, Shuichi lets out a heavy sigh and turns to Kokichi.</p><p>“At least warn me next time.” He grumbles.</p><p>“Aww, but it’s more fun when you’re completely surprised,” Kokichi chortles, “Besides, at least we know that you aren’t invisible now. Who knows what we would do if you turned invisible too.”</p><p>“I guess so…could have confirmed it in a less humiliating way though.” Shuichi mutters the last part, giving a small frown. Kokichi catches the last part though, and merely gives Shuichi a rather smug smile as the two continue to walk.</p><p>“Say, do you think if I hold the umbrella, it’ll disappear?”</p><p>“Ouma-kun, I don’t think–”</p><p>Kokichi grabs the umbrella out of Shuichi’s hand, pulling it down in the process. The top of the umbrella hits Shuichi’s head and Shuichi lets out a small ouch. Kokichi looks up, realizing what he accidentally did, and starts laughing at Shuichi’s sour face. While Kokichi is laughing, Shuichi grabs the umbrella from Kokichi’s grasp. The smaller boy continues to stay laughing, and eventually Shuichi’s face lightens up and he begins laughing with him.</p><p>The two of them stay laughing for quite a bit before they finally make their way to the subway station. And even when Shuichi puts away his umbrella as they make their way under the cover of the station’s roof, the two boy's arms continue to stay linked and Saihara thinks that the warmth from Kokichi’s arm feels nice against his own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I haven't posted fanfiction in years, hopefully this was okay to read! A little anxious posting this and I'm probably going to go back in the future and edit + add some more flavor text in the future. </p><p>This is based off of the Aobuta series! And I totally did not want to write Kokichi wearing a bunny suit. :) </p><p>I'm not sure if I want to make this a series, since I originally wanted to write about all of Shuichi's classmates but then I realized that's a lot of people... </p><p>If you've seen the Aobuta series, what happens to Kokichi is a little similar to Mai but the details in-between are going to be changed. I have plans for a few other characters, which are completely different from the rest of the series itself. Mai and Kokichi are just my fav characters sooo</p><p>Also I hope everybody is able to see the images! If not, the links are :<br/>https://i.imgur.com/9DoWzL7.png<br/>and<br/>https://i.imgur.com/Jgw5fq3.png</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>